piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Labyrinth
" " is the sixteenth episode of the first season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis After getting locked in a classroom, Michelle and Sam use the secret PINY passages to make sure they get to the fashion show on time. Plot TBA Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild * Sam Ryan * Tasha Robinson * Eva Robinson (official debut) * Lilith Henderson * William Bradley * Ms. Montclair * Miss Bogart * Julia Cooper * Rita Finucci (cameo) * Lisa (cameo) * Jenny (cameo) * Walters (cameo) * Lindsay Sparkles (cameo) * James Fairchild (no-speaking role) * Bella Lima (pictured; unofficial debut) * Austin Zimmer (pictured and mentioned) * Jane Robinson (mentioned) * Mrs. Robinson (mentioned) * PINY students Locations * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Indie Girls' Room ** Runway ** Classroom ** Tunnel ** Design Room ** Cafeteria ** Bathrooms ** Basketball Court Objects * Julia's Brooch * Mrs. Sparks (debut) * Michelle's Brooch * Michelle's cellphone * Tasha's cellphone * Lilith's Brooch * Mrs. Bones * PINY Tablets Trivia * Dory is the only main character who didn't appear in this episode. * According to Sam, every rooms at PINY are connected to underground tunnels. * Sam mentioned that he discovers the underground tunnels after one time he sleepwalked. * Eva appears in this episode after being first mentioned by Tasha in "Second Impressions (Origins - Part 2)". * According to Sam, some say that PINY was build on top of an Indian burial ground. * Mrs. Bones might be a prop skeleton from PINY's science class. * This is the second episode in which Michelle kisses Sam after "Secret-Non-Admirer". * Bella Lima made her unofficial debut in the photo on Michelle's tablet. * Michelle's Japanese outfit from "Second Impressions (Origins - Part 2)" appears in the photo on Michelle's tablet. * This is the first episode in which Rita (though it's an animation error), Julia, and Lilith all wear a different outfit as opposed to their debut attires from either "First Impressions" or "Second Impressions". Those outfits will later become their current attires. Errors * During the first scene, a green-haired boy can be seen driving past on his dareway. However, one frame before the camera static shows him back in the front of the camera. * In the beginning, the blue-haired girl with two hair buns can be seen in both the first scene (outside) and the third scene (in the hallways). * Rita can be seen wearing her current outfit from a later episode "Bella Lima" despite that outfit haven't been design by Julia yet. * When Eva was checking out the Indie Girls' room, she steps onto the video camera in one frame. * There're a few scenes in which Michelle's brooch is missing on her headband: ** When she is about to open the Runway's door. ** When she and Sam are walking to the backstage. ** During the montage: both the first and the final scenes. * When Lilith and Tasha hand out "Missing" flyers in the Cafeteria, Tasha hands it out to Lindsay Sparkles twice. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1